NIGHT HUNTERS
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: STORY IN AO3. What if the Predators...meets the human Hunters...that hunt Vampires and Werewolves? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1-2

STORY TITLE: **NIGHT HUNTERS** by **DARKFIRENYX**

LINE BREAK

STORY SUMMARY:

 _We live in a world of monsters…monsters that you think…don't exist…only in stories, legends, myths…_

 _But what you truly didn't know…is that they're real…_

 _Vampires…and Werewolves…_

 _And they live among us…preying on humans…with only one thing in mind…_

 _To survive…and kill…and feed…_

This is a story about a Night Hunter…a human hunter who hunts these monsters for survival and honor…

And she will be joined by those most unlikely of ally hunters she will never thought of…

Hunters she heard from rumors among her human hunting kind…fearsome and mysterious…and they came from the stars…in outer space…

LINE BREAK

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVP OR PREDATOR OR ALIEN MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, STORY AND PLOT.**

LINE BREAK

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES** : This is a fanfiction story with alien Predator and Alien in the mix as they clash on with my OC characters, the Night Hunters against our old and famous horrifying monsters…Vampires and Werewolves!

I will be creating and making my own OC (Original Character) characters on the Night Hunters (human hunters) along with the Predators / Yautja (alien hunters).

Hope you will enjoy this nice Fanfic story I will be posting soon with the first chapters! Enjoy!

THE RATING WILL BE: Not Rated, F / M Pairings, Supernatural, Horror, Action, Romance

LINE BREAK

STORY GUIDE:

Words "Words" – normal; English

 _Words_ – italics; thoughts

(Words) – normal; com-link, mental-link

" _Words_ " – italics; Yautja or Predator language

LINE BREAK – **CHAPTER 1** – LINE BREAK

 **CHAPTER 1**

SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK CITY…FUTURE YEAR 2180…

At night, in the bright lively and noisy futuristic sci-fi city of New York…

We see a human person…perched crouching by the side cliff in one of the high skyscrapers…watching the world below while hiding in the shadows…

We move closer and the human person is a female woman…a raven-black haired woman, her long hair tied in a ponytail, with piercing gray black eyes that gives you cold shivers down your spine if she looks at you with one calm glare…

She is clad clothed all in black tight leather pants, long sleeved shirt and thick boots with no laces and she wears an outer black hooded trench coat, with the hood pulled back, which hides the gleaming and glinting shiny sharp knives, daggers, handguns and other weaponry she has holstered in her belts, pockets and sleeves. She also has some kind of bow and quiver of silver arrows strapped behind on her back.

She looked to be, in her appearance, that she's a _hunter_ …

And she's seems to be searching for something and from the look in her eyes and posture…you can easily tell that she's _eager_ to hunt what she's waiting or looking for.

While she waits patiently on her perch, we hear a woman's voice narrating in the noisy city silence, in which it is the woman telling for the beginning of this story.

NARRATOR'S POV and VOICE

This world has not changed…humans have continued on…living in this world with greed and violence in them…making them into monsters which we know of…rapists, gangsters, murderers, killers…those kind of human monsters…

We live in a world of monsters…

But what you don't know…is that we live in a world of monsters…monsters what you think…don't exist…only in stories, legends, myths…

But what you truly didn't know…is that they're real…

Vampires…and Werewolves…

And they live among us…preying on humans…with only one thing in mind…

To survive…and kill…and _feed_ …

BACK TO NORMAL POV

As if on cue, the woman's head shot up upon hearing a faint scream in the distance and she swiftly stood to her feet. Her head and gaze focused to the direction where she heard the sound from.

She backed a few steps then gracefully leaped, quickly shooting a grappling line to another building and swing towards it swiftly.

She landed with perfect-ness and ran towards the place where she's going in the direction of the screaming sound she heard.

She skidded to a stop right at the edge of the building and watch the scene below that is happening on a dark alley.

It appears that a homeless street woman foolishly tried to cross through that abandoned dark alley and was ambushed by a group of five big intimidating men who are leering and hooting and pushing at her as she tried to get away from them.

Apparently, they were done playing with her as one of the men revealed his true nature, a vampire, by baring his fangs out and hissing hungrily with blood red eyes, making the poor woman scream out and cry sobbing even more, begging them to let her go.

But it was obvious to the group of men that they weren't going to let her go and the looks on their faces showed their hunger and their urge to feed to survive as vampires by drinking away her life force's blood.

The female hunter standing by above them looked to be relieved that the five vampire men weren't going to do anything horrific besides by drinking her blood and killing her.

If it's one thing she hates…it's these monsters who would do what the _human_ monsters would do…

It sickens her just thinking about it and she wouldn't hesitate to come down and kill them swiftly without warning just so if they might do it.

The hunter shook it off her mind, instantly remembering that the poor homeless innocent woman is still in danger and she quickly removed her bow on her shoulder and readied an arrow and aimed.

Just as one of the vampire men grabbed the sobbing crying woman by the throat and bared his fangs, the hunter released her arrow and it shot right through the head with the arrow head pointing out of his open fanged mouth and the vampire dropped dead by crumbling into ashes.

His other four companions snarled and hissed with surprise and shock and turned to find their shooter, their red eyes glowing fiercely while the homeless woman took this chance of an opportunity and ran for it, leaving the four vampires and the lone hunter in the shadows of the alley.

Two of the four cautiously walked forward to try to see more in the shadows of the alley, thinking that the shooter is hiding right in front of them and silently and swiftly, the female hunter dropped from above with agile grace and the two vampires had no time to react when they turned and she struck them with perfect aim by slicing their heads off with her two forearm length sword like silver daggers.

They dropped dead, crumbling into ashes and the last two vampires roared hissing with rage over their fallen and charged at their attacker as the hunter calmly stood as they come right at her from behind.

Just as they were right beside her, the female hunter crouched down dropping instantly and swing round swiftly and unleashed her long silver katana like sword and sliced through the last two vampires like sliding butter on bread and the two vampires crumbled into ashes.

The hunter quickly stood as a finale as the ashes of the dead vampires scattered from the light wind or piled up in heaps before her. She surveyed her surrounding and gave a dim nod upon a job well done and walked calmly, leaving the piles of dead vampire ash and leftovers behind.

We hear the female hunter's voice again as she walked into the shadows.

NARRATOR'S POV and VOICE

There are the 'law' people who deal with and go against the human monsters of this world.

But for vampires and werewolves…there are _hunters_ …

My name is Sage Hunter…and I…

I am a Night Hunter…

BACK TO NORMAL POV

Before fade to black, we see the female hunter walking through the shadows and then her person illuminated by moonlight streaking through between buildings, as the light shined on her, giving her a fierce yet mysterious glow on her that gives out her hunter appearance.

LINE BREAK – **CHAPTER 2** – LINE BREAK

 **CHAPTER 2**

IN ANOTHER ABANDONED PLACE, SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK…YEAR 2180…

We see Sage Hunter, the female woman hunter from last time, walking calmly and silently through the streets of another place, where she's heading right towards an abandoned and ruined long un-used church up ahead of her.

Before she was about a few feet away from the battered wooden doors of the church, she looked around and surveyed her surroundings, making double checks to see if there is anyone following her.

Upon seeing and finding that there is nobody around, in plain sight or hidden, she nodded dimly to herself with satisfaction and pushed through the wooden doors and entered the church which reveals to be her home.

She gently closed the doors behind her while the church inside is illuminated with few candles she left lighting and faint electric light bulbs shining. She walked silently between through the old worn and some fallen prayer chairs and headed right towards the front in which the altar and a big cross on the wall looks both faintly cleaned and cared for and worn out with long term age.

She stopped right in front of the altar, looking up at the large cross on the wall and sincerely made a sign of the cross to herself and bowed her head at it for a quiet pause before she turned to the left, heading towards the direction of another door. She placed her hand flat on the surface of the normal-looking door as a hidden electronic scanner hummed to life and scanned her hand for confirmation before it beeped and she removed her hand for the flat scanner to click open a coded number electronic screen.

She pressed and input her pass-code and the screen flashed green and the door automatically opens the lock as she entered through it. She closed it behind her and the door electronically locks in place again.

She sighs softly and turned on something beside the door and lights clicked on, revealing her home domain. It was a large spacious room that looked almost like a training gym but the main floor only reveals open space with a few training dummies or punching bags for the hunter woman to train herself with and on the further corner shows one wall filled with her hunting weapon paraphernalia and other gadgets and things in which she tinkers and experiments. In another corner of the walls, next on the further side, shows some numerous computers, monitors, and PCs and other computer gadgets in which all of them are for security, research and updates on the news or other things. Some of the monitors shows video camera screens scanning outside of her home domain for security to watch out for any unwanted visitors and unexpected intruders, and other computers are for internet online research on the supernatural creatures she hunts, comparing weaknesses and strengths and other knowledgeable facts on the vampires and werewolves.

Finally, in the last few computers or monitors, shows video news and updates on any strange activity happening on the city she lives and hunts in, with the live video feeds had some of their audio mixed in slowly, alternating between reporters voicing in on what's happening and others. The female hunter didn't seem to be having headaches or fazed on having so much gadgets or electronic technology, some online or offline at the same time as she calmly removes her weapons on her person, one by one and placed them on the flat table besides her other weapons. Then she took off her hooded trench coat and flung it to an empty chair and she slowly took one other empty chair and sat down and lay back as she studied and watched the news for any updates or activities going on.

After watching the news, and reading and studying some research articles online in the internet for about an hour, she sighed and calmly turned everything off, leaving the security monitors and the news radio on. She puts a hand to her slightly aching neck and rubs massaging it. She rotated her head around for a moment as she climbed a flight of stairs that led to another room upstairs in which it's her bedroom.

Sage entered after flicking the lights on then slowly undressed her shirt, boots and pants off, leaving her barefoot and wearing small tank top and mid-thigh length tight shorts, showing off her lithe and fit curvy womanly figure. The woman hunter also has scars on her body she had from her hunts. Three long claw marks of a werewolf on her left upper arm and two five lethal scratches of a vampire on her upper left thigh and right lower leg. She also has tattoos from one Celtic mythical night bird tattoo on her right shoulder to right upper arm, a mythical cross tattoo on her neck and a lethal dagger symbol on her right wrist.

She sighed after a tiring night of hunting and deftly lay down on her bed where she checked under her pillow to see if her hidden weapons are still there. A sheathed dagger and a loaded handgun lay there underneath her pillow and she nodded dimly, satisfied as she plopped her pillow on top of it in place and laid her head down, alert in case there are no unexpected surprises and that she's fully prepared to use her hidden weapons to fight back and kill the intruder. Slowly after a few minutes, the tiring exhaustion caught up to her and her eyes slowly close as she surrendered to the sleeping slumber of the night.

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE…THE POV OF PLANET EARTH…

In the vast space of stars, there was an incoming alien spaceship, going towards into orbit of Planet Earth.

Inside the massive alien spacecraft as it hovered towards the planet, there inside are large humanoid lizard-like alien buff men, all equipped with advanced technology and weaponry, ready and eager for hunting.

These alien humanoids were known by the humans as…Predators.

To the aliens, they were known as Yautja. They are fierce warriors with a reputation for being the greatest alien hunters in the universe. Each was about seven feet tall and their bodies resembling humanoid-reptilian like hybrid constructed of solid strong muscle. They have different types of reptilian skin, ranging from tiger-like stripes to crocodile scale skin and spots and colors from dark black to dark shade of green. They have long black hair-like decorated dreadlocks on their heads, but it is their faces which are most terrifying that by just one look, you would suddenly scream or instantly say "You are one ugly motherfucker!" A shocking mix of mandibles and sharp teeth.

As they were all getting themselves ready, equipped with their own weapons and technology to hunt, one of the alien Predators was standing by to view the sight as they closely approach Earth. His skin is slightly darkish green with tiger stripes; he has armor donned on his body from shoulder to arm and his lethal daggers and other weaponry sheathed on his belt and a spear strapped on his back along with plasma cannon on his left shoulder. His expressionless metal mask with a hunting clan symbol carved on the forehead was strapped on his belt as well as the alien Yautja Predator studied the planet below with his golden cat-like eyes.

He was unaware of an older Predator coming towards to his side until he spoke, startling the younger one in surprise.

" _Excited for another Ooman hunt, my son_?" the older aged Predator rasped.

The younger one bowed his head at him with respect. " _Father…you know that I'm always excited_." He added the last statement with a hissing chuckle.

" _True…let's hope that this time…there won't be any unexpected surprises on this hunt_." The Predator Elder growled grimly. The younger one winced at that as he fully remembered over what happened during the last hunt they went on Earth. It was a long time ago then but he remembered it well and he suffered over it.

On the last Ooman hunt on Earth, they were hunted and captured by zealous humans who obsessed over them to get their alien technology ever since one of their own kind had accidentally made his appearance and exposed himself while hunting on a human populated dwelling. He and his father were a part of the party that were captured but they were lucky enough to think quick on their feet and escape before the humans would start to make one move on them to take their alien technology or experiment on them.

They managed to kill and destroy all those involved on the abduction and made sure there wasn't any evidence left or anyone still breathing alive for it to happen again. Despite that it was enough; they still didn't shake the tense paranoia that it might happen again this time in this hunt on Earth. So just in case it might, they made extra preparations and back-up plans to prevent it happening again.

But what they don't know…is that there will be unexpected surprises on their hunt on Earth…something…that was believed to be myths and legends…something unknown…of the supernatural…

LINE BREAK

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is it! The next chapter is the one you've been waiting for! Where our famous alien Predators will discover and go against…Vampires and Werewolves! Enjoy!

LINE BREAK


	2. NEW STORY UPDATE 2016 AND BEYOND

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is for ALL READERS out there!

I will be merging my chapters of all of my stories posted in FANFICTIONDOTNET and adding this Author's Note, so that I wouldn't have to worry about anything about my stories being lost!

I'm sorry I have not updated for so long, REAL LIFE has _NOT_ been kind to me.

But do not worry! I will be posting soon and updating my stories and post more NEW ones!

I have also decided to continue posting my stories, updating them and posting new stories on AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

Just look for **MYSTICWRITER3018**.

I hope that all readers would be faithful and keep on following me.

Just to let you know—FYI…

In FANFICTIONDOTNET…I will be planning to post 15 stories

In AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG…there will be about 50 stories!

PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!

Thank you!


End file.
